


Angel Dust's Angsty Imp Daughter

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Bonding Moments, Charlie (mentioned) - Freeform, Cherri Bomb (mentioned), Dad vibes, Demons, Donuts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hell Dad, I need more Dad Angel, Imps - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pastries, Valentino (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: Remember, during the Helluva Boss pilot there was a Imp girl on the phone with someone as Blitzo was being Blitzo at the homeless demon? Yeah, so she was calling her adoptive spider dad to come pick her up
Relationships: Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Angel Dust's Angsty Imp Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched some old streams from Viv's channel and we know Angel's pretty...okay with kids, so I give you Angel being a a okay dad to his emo Imp daughter

The Imp that ran I.M.P walked away from the window as edgy demon girl moves away from the disgusting homeless Imp.

The bratty Imp covered her bubble-gum colored phone as she stuck out her tongue to him. She pops out her lips as she waits along the road of IMP city.

She was getting a little annoyed from waiting there for so long. Though, she perked up when she saw a pink-white-ish limo pulled up to her. The door opened up as the dark pink inside glowed from the the lights illuminating the inside. She smiles squiring over to the limo when she's saw a dark pink glove stick out and gave her a little wave, while the other arm shook a white pastry bag for her.

" Hiya toots, hope I didn't keep my favorite gal waiting long!~" The spider smiled down at the edgy Imp teenager.

" You did!" She pouted, But only got a shrug from Angel. " Valentino kept me busy. Again. Sorry 'bout that. Plus traffic here is literally the worst traffic I been threw...Okay lie~"

The teenager rolled her eye at him, giving a tiny grin as she peeled her nails at the tape on the side of the bag." Fine Fine Fine, Just can we pick a different spot for you to pick me up for " Family" daughter and Father bonding?" Angel snickered handing her a tiny baggie.

" What wrong with being near I.M.P. That place isn't that bad! There's worse places here, I mean come on! This is hell!"

"-Yeah! But that weird Imp guy is always laughing at the homeless demons, it's concern as hell."

" Literally." Angel snorted as he nibbles at his pastry. " Oh ha ha. What are you doing now Dad jokes?"

Angel chuckled and puffed out his chest, making his voice gruffer." Don't talk to your father that way." Angel laughed, shaking the pastry at her. The edgy teenage Imp sticks her tongue out at the slutty spider.

" If I'm your teenage daughter now, I have to give you some type of attitude. If every shitty teen drama taught me anything. Parents and teens never get along" She gave a hormonal expression and poked into Angels chest.

" Awwww, Fine. Have it your way my little angsty daughter."

" _I'm not even that angsty!_ " She pouts with her arms crossed over her chest. " Sure, Ms. Lemme spend 200 bucks in a Edge-11 store for 3 hours." Angel laughs and sips at his cup. The Imp teen crosses her arms and makes her wings curl up as she popped out her lip.

She stuck out her tongue, flicking at the white sprinkles on her Donut he had gotten her at Devils Donut shop. " Where'd you even get the money for this stuff? These are the good kind of sweets. Not some shitty store brand ones that go stale in a minute." She pokes at the sweet treat before nipping at her treat.

" Big V finally paid me. Thought I'd treat my favorite gal." Angel hummed, wrapping his arm around her. She sticks out her tongue and pouts.

" I thought that girl with the pink ponytail that keeps f-ing over that snake guy was your fav-gal pal." She pointed out.

" She is, but" He pokes her horn that held up her long, gray-blue-ish hair up from her face."-I really wanted to spend some time with ya. Haven't seen ya in a while. Shit hit hard on me and got in the way!'' He wraps his set of arms around her as she groans at his affection he smothers her in." _Are you always this affectionate_?"

" Usually!"

" Ugh.." She sipped at her cup. Her hard look she always had began to melt away, her persona our faded away as she looked up to the spider.

'' Thanks, um..for taking your time off to come out here to Imp city and spend time with me. I really enjoy it." She looked away annoyedly." Even if I don't show it times." She went on to Angel, which made him melt into a smile.

The spider put a finger up, signalling he didn't need to hear anymore. Even if it annoyed her, she silenced herself and looked up at him.

" Save it kid." He gave her a wink." I don't need to here it. I know you feel like ya gotta give a speech to me, but I want to do this, so keep the speech." He affirmed to her, with a added smirk.'' Safe it for a punk or gal you want to hook up with one day."

Her cheeks lit up as she giggled at his statement before she gives in with a nod." Alright, fine. You win." She sips at her cup as the limo goes threw the streets of Hell.

" So, I met this girl"

" Do I need to meet her?"

" _Angel."_

" Aw, come on! Details! What does she dress like? Does she treat ya well! She betta'! I'll take her out if she doesn't-"  
  
" Angel!" The Imp teenager gave a long sigh, pulling at her curls."..This is why I don't tell you things!"  
  
" That's it missy! Grounded! Two months!" Angel laughed from inside the car.  
  
" WHAT?! TWO!?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm new here and I hope u enjoyed ;u; uh I hopefully will get more writings out so be on the look out


End file.
